Be Brave, Be Humble
by venjo21
Summary: Fuuma yang baru saja memulai kehidupan perkuliahan dan bingung untuk memilih klub. Yang dimana Universitas mewajibkan untuk mengikuti klub. Saya kurang bisa menjelaskan di summary, jadi baca saja fic kedua dari saya.


Hai, selamat malam VeNjo21 di sini. Maaf ya sudah lama saya tidak _updates_ ya dikarenakan saya kuliah dan mengerjakan bermacam hal. Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat fic baru yang berhubungan dengan bidang yang saya kuasai.

Bagaimana dengan fic sebelumnya?

Jawaban saya, fic saya semua file saya hilang, jadi saya bingung dan kehilangan mood untuk membuat fic yang lama. Tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk membuat dan melanjutkannya.

Fic yang saya buat berhubungan dengan pengalaman yang saya dapatkan selama saya menjalankan keorganisasian saya dan kuliah saya di suatu Universitas terkemuka. Mungkin ada sedikit nuansa cinta karena saya sudah mengalami hal tersebut (ketawa) dan sedikit _skill_ saya di bidang humor, lalu mungkin sedikit perubahan area juga.

Rencana fic ini adalah campur dengan OC lalu ada beberapa yang mungkin_ gender bender_, kemudian isinya ada Hetalia yang dipunyai oleh Hidekaz-san, dan juga Sengoku Basara ini punya Capcom. Jadi ini _disclaimer _dari saya.

Silahkan _review_ bila berkenan

(Semua yang terjadi sebagian fakta dan fiksi. Tempat disamarkan dan nama organisasi diubah.)

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

Suatu Universitas terkemuka di daerah Tokyo, pada zaman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Sosok mahasiswa laki-laki dengan rambut merah menggunakan topi untuk menutupi mukanya dan dengan menggunakan tas yang telah diberikan panitia berkeliling untuk mencari klub yang akan di ikutinya selama perkuliahan.

"Yak! Kita sudah melihat penampilan dari semua klub. Silahkan berkeliling untuk melihat klub apa yang ada di Universitas ini!" Kata presenter wanita.

"Ingat ya, berkeliling dulu!" Balas presenter pria yang lainnya.

Setelah pemberitahuan selesai, terdengar langsung suara anggota klub untuk merekrut anggota baru.

"Bergabung dengan klub _baseball_, di sini kalian akan menjadi _superstar_!" Teriak para anggota klub _baseball_.

"Masuk ke klub teater, maka jalan menjadi _idol_ sudah di depan mata!" Teriak anggota klub teater.

"Ayo masuk klub debat!" Teriak para anggota klub debat.

'Tidak ada klub yang menarik perhatianku.' Gumam mahasiswa laki-laki tersebut dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba…

"TOLONG! TOLONG! SELAMATKAN AKU!" Teriak seorang gadis yang berambut panjang dan berambut hitam yang berada di sebuah atas gedung dan sedang disandera.

"DIAM!" Teriak pria sang penyandera dengan muka yang seram dan ada luka di pipi kirinya sedang menaruh pisau di leher sang sandera.

"MINGGIR MINGGIR!" Teriak perempuan berambut pendek dengan baju seragam PDL hijau dengan _megaphone_nya.

'Ada penyanderaan? Kenapa pihak kampus terlihat tenang saja, bukannya ini membahayakan?' Gumam mahasiswa laki-laki itu lagi.

"Itu beneran?" Gumam sejumlah mahasiswa.

"Seram juga sih… aduh." Jawab mahasiswa yang lain.

"Wow Fuuma! Ini kejadian yang tak terduga bukan!?" Kejut mahasiswa cowok dengan rambut cokelat dan dengan rambut yang diikat mengejutkan mahasiswa yang tidak lain bernama Fuuma.

'Keiji?' Tulis Fuuma di sebuah kertas.

"Kamu kayak tidak buat resolusi baru saja semenjak kuliah…" Kritik Keiji yang melihat Fuuma hanya berbicara lewat kertas.

'Sudah, lebih baik kita diam.' Tulis Fuuma.

Keiji hanya mengangguk dan melihat dari jauh kejadian yang sedang dialami kampusnya.

"HEH! KAMU SIAPA KAMU!" Teriak sang penyandera dengan muka yang mempunyai luka di pipinya.

"Saya hanya salah satu bagian dari klub di sini, tolong tenang dan katakana apa permintaan anda." Ujar cewek yang berseragam PDL tersebut dan bernegosiasi.

"KAMI INGIN SEMUA DARI KAMI, TERBEBASKAN DARI BEBAN KULIAH SEPERTI: UANG SEKOLAH, UANG GEDUNG, LALU WISUDA SECEPATNYA!" Teriak penyandera lain dengan krim penyamaran di sekitar bawah kedua matanya dan di hidungnya, yang sedang menyandera mahasiswi dengan pirang yang berambut pendek.

"Oke, tenang kami akan memanggil pihak rektorat untuk berbicara dengan anda langsung." Ujar perempuan berseragam tadi.

"Wuih, sumpah nih beneran!" Kata Keiji yang terlihat ketakutan.

'Kamu takut?' Tanya Fuuma di kertas lagi.

"Masa cowok kayak aku takut!" Balas Keiji menyangkal Fuuma walaupun sebenarya memang dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Fuuma kemudian hanya terdiam melihat segerombolan orang di belakang Keiji memakai baju anti peluru dan membawa senjata laras panjang.

"Oi, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Keiji bingung.

'Tidak apa-apa.' Tulis Fuuma yang ingin mengetest Keiji apa benar takut atau tidak.

TUK TUK

"WAHH! SIAPA! AMPUN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU MASIH MABA!" Teriak Keiji terkejut melihat tim yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kami ingin lewat!" Ujar pria dengan seragam lengkap serta penutup muka memerintahkan Keiji untuk menyingkir dari jalan.

"S-silahkan!" Jawab Keiji lalu menyingkir dan segerombolan orang yang memakai baju yang sama lewat.

"FUH!" Gumam Keiji.

'Kenapa kamu takut?' Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"T-tidak, mana mungkin kan? Haha." Balas Keiji dengan nada santai dan sedikit terputus di awalnya.

Fuuma hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu dan melihat kembali ke aksi penyanderaan mahasiswi.

"MANA REKTORAT!" Teriak pria yang dengan luka di pipinya.

"PARA REKTORAT SEDANG DALAM PERJALANAN!" Balas perempuan yang berseragam.

"BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN! INI SUDAH 15 MENIT! DAN KAU TIDAK AKU LIHAT MEMEGANG TELEPON!" Teriak pria itu lagi.

"TENANG! TIM KAMI SEDANG MENELEPON, AGAR MEREKA CEPAT KE SINI!" Balas perempuan tersebut.

"HALAH ALASAN!" Teriak pria dengan luka di pipi.

"LAMBAT! KALAU BEGITU ANAK INI AKAN KU BUNUH!" Teriak penyandera yang memakai krim penyamaran lalu mematahkan tangan seorang mahasiswa yang berambut pirang dan mempunyai alis tebal.

KREK!

"ARGH!" Teriak mahasiswa tersebut.

"Itu serius!?" Gumam mahasiswa yang berada dekat Keiji.

"Itu serius!" Jawab mahasiswa tersebut.

"Oi! _Calm down_!" Kata mahasiswa lain dengan penutup mata di kananya.

"Mana bisa tenang! Mereka lambat sekali!" Jawab Keiji yang mulai terbawa emosi dan ingin maju menyelamatkan mahasiswa.

Situasi semakin tegang akibat adanya pematahan tangan yang dilakukan oleh sang penyandera. Keadaan semakin mencekam dan tidak ada anggota keamanan yang bertindak, membuat semakin risih.

"Bagaimana ini, bahaya!" Kata salah satu mahasiswa.

"Mamah, aku mau pulang…" Isak beberapa mahasiswi.

Fuuma hanya terdiam dan melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tenang.

"Oi Fuuma, kenapa kamu bisa tenang aja!?" Tanya Keiji yang agak sedikit ketakutan.

Fuuma hanya diam dan menujuk ke atas.

"Apaan!? Gak bisa lihat!" Balas Keiji lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Keiji.

'Itu…' Tulis Fuuma sambil tunjuk.

"Mana?" Tanya Keiji.

'Itu tuh!' Tulis Fuuma lagi dengan muka yang tetap datar.

"Ah, itu…err mana ya?" Tanya Keiji lalu sambil merogoh saku celananya lebih dalam.

Fuuma tetap dalam posisi yang sama sambil menunjuk atas.

"Ah iya ya aku bawa kacamata! Sebentar Fuuma!" Ujar Keiji mengeluarkan kacamatanya.

Fuuma hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang ini.

"Ayo telepon polisi saja!" Kata mahasiswa.

"Mamah…" Isak mahasiswi.

"Kok timnya lambat sih, bisa-bisa tambah korban lagi!" Marah beberapa mahasiswa.

"Ayo Fuuma kita maju!" Ajak Keiji menarik tangan Fuuma.

'Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia, aku masih ingin kuliah dan membanggakan orang tuaku. Kalau mau kamu saja, aku sudah mengikhaskan kamu.' Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"_Calm down, look at there_!" Ujar mahasiswa dengan penutup mata di kanannya.

"SERBU!" Teriak tim yang mengejutkan Keiji tadi.

'Keren!' Gumam Fuuma dalam hati.

Tim tersebut berhasil menangkap pria dengan luka di pipinya tersebut. Sayangnya, pria dengan krim penyamaran tersebut lari dan turun menuruni tangga darurat yang tidak jauh dari tempat. Perempuan berseragam tersebut langsung berlari dan akan menghadang dari pintu keluar darurat.

"Perempuan sendiri, akan menghadang!?" Kejut Keiji yang _sweatdrop_.

'Kamu mau bantu?' Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Mau sih… tapi kayaknya ilmu bela diriku masih rendah haha…" Ujar Keiji melihat Fuuma yang selalu serius, lalu tatapannya kembali ke penyanderaan mahasiswa.

Perempuan berseragam tersebut menghadang pria dengan krim penyamaran tersebut, tapi sayangnya perempuan berseragam tersebut mundur karena ditodong dengan pisau untuk membiarkan lewat.

"MINGGIR!" Ujar pria dengan krim penyamaran tersebut dan berlari menujun kerumunan mahasiswa Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa yang habis nge-mc.

"Apaan ini!?" Kata presenter wanita yang terkejut dirinya di sandera.

"KAMU! DIAM!" Perintah pria dengan krim penyamaran tersebut lalu menodongkan pisau di lehernya.

"Oke, tolong jangan sakiti mahasiswi yang lain di sini, sebentar lagi para anggota rektorat akan datang." Nego perempuan berseragam.

"BAGAIMANA BISA! KAU CUMA BERBOHONG!" Balas pria tersebut.

"Oke-oke, sekarang apa permintaan anda masih sama?" Tanya perempuan tersebut dan memberi kode ke teman lainnya yang di belakang dalam posisi siap untuk menyergap.

"BEBASKAN TEMAN SAYA!" Balas pria tersebut.

"Lalu?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"REKTORAT!" Kata pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang anda bebaskan presenter ini, lalu anda mendapat apa yang diinginkan." Nego perempuan tersebut lalu memberi kode untuk menyergap pria tersebut.

Kemudian pria yang postur tidak terlalu tinggi dan berambut mangkok dengan seragam yang sama dengan perempuan menyergap pria yang menyandera presenter wanita. Dengan jurus bela diri yang dikeluarkannya membuat pria penyadera tersebut tidak berkutik dan memborgolnya. Perempuan tersebut lalu memberi kode dan tiba-tiba turun tali di tempat penyanderaan yang terjadi di atas. Tim yang menurunkan tali itu mempunyai tulisan Mapala di seragam belakangnya dan melakukan _raffling_ untuk menyelamatkan mahasiswa, sebagian menyiapkan tenda patah untuk membawa korban yang akan diterima oleh tim dengan seragam putih dan bertuliskan KSR di bawah. Perempuan yang berseragam itu membawa presenter wanita tersebut pergi dari tempat kejadian, setelah melihat semua dari tim sudah selesai.

"Wow! Keren! Mereka klub apa!?" Kata Keiji.

'Entahlah… kau mau gabung?' Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Iya!" Kata Keiji dengan mata berbinar.

'Yakin? Tadi aja kamu takut.' Tulis Fuuma.

"Siapa takut? Aku hanya terkejut saja kok!" Balas Keiji dengan muka yang merah.

"Itu nyata?" Bisik sejumlah mahasiswa.

"Pasti itu nyata kan Fuuma?" Tanya Keiji lagi.

'Menurutku sih nyata…' Balas Fuuma di kertas.

"Bawa senapan gitu sih! Siapa yang sangka tidak nyata." Kata Keiji dengan bangga.

Lalu terdengar suara MC…

"Ya tadi itu merupakan atraksi dari tiga klub!" Kata presenter pria.

"Aduh iya! Kita lupa nih sama mereka!" Jawab presenter wanita yang tadi di sandera.

Semua mahasiswa langsung terkejut.

"HEEE!? ITU FIKSI!" Kejut Keiji yang berteriak di telinga Fuuma.

'Lama-lama aku bisa tuli juga kalau berteman dengan dia.' Gumam Fuuma dalam hati.

"Mereka adalah klub Menwa, yang Menwa memakai seragam itu loh. Lalu Mapala yaitu yang panjat-panjat tadi. Dan KSR yang mengobati." Terang presenter pria.

"Nah, bila bermiat silahkan kunjungi _stand_ mereka di pojok kanan!" Terang presenter wanita.

"Silahkan setelah ini kalian mendaftar dengan kupon yang sudah disediakan oleh klub masing-masing!" Terang presenter pria itu lagi.

"Ayo Fuuma! DAFTAR!" Teriak Keiji lalu berlari dan meniggalkan Fuuma.

'Dia ini mau bareng, tapi sahabatnya ditinggal, gimana sih…' Gumam Fuuma dalam hati.

Di _stand_…

"Ayo silahkan daftar! Menwa!" Teriak perempuan yang berseragam tadi.

"Kak, mau daftar!" Kata Keiji lalu menaruh kupon ke dalam kotak yang berisi pendaftaran.

"Terima kasih." Balas perempuan tersebut.

"Temanku juga ikut!" Kata Keiji dengan mata berbinar.

"Siapa dan dimana?" Tanya pria yang memakai krim penyamaran muncul.

"Ini di bela… Fuuma kamu dimana!?" Kata Keiji panik karena melihat sahabatnya tidak ada.

"Kamu mabuk ya?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Mungkin dia terkesima melihat penampilan kita Pak Sasuke." Balas perempuan tersebut.

"Dasar Bu Haru haha." Tawa Sasuke.

"Pak? Bu? Kakak semua kan mahasiswa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Gampang itu! Setelah kalian masuk!" Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi temanku?" Tanya Keiji bingung.

"Temanmu yang Fuuma ini ya?" Tanya Haru sambil menunjuk Fuuma yang sedang menaruh kupon di kotak.

"FUUMA! KAMU KEMANA SAJA! KAMU BUAT AKU KHAWATIR!" Teriak Keiji lalu memeluk Fuuma.

Dengan sigap Fuuma melepaskan pelukan dari Keiji.

'Aku saja kamu tinggal, kamu begitu cepat. Lalu hentikan kebiasaan peluk-peluk kamu! Aku bukan homo!' Tulis Fuuma.

Sasuke dan Haru hanya bisa terdiam satu sama lain.

"Oke kalian sudah terdaftar, kalian sekarang boleh pergi. Tunggu pemberitahuan dari kami lagi ya." Kata Sasuke yang memecah keheningan.

Keiji dan Fuuma mengangguk lalu pergi dari _stand_ Menwa.

"Aduh, aku penasaran nih, diterima atau tidak. Aku harap diterima!" Kata Keiji.

'Semoga saja…' Tulis Fuuma.

TBC

Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit:

1. Menwa kepanjangan dari Resimen Mahasiswa. Bersifat semi militer dan biasanya terdapat di dalam Universitas.

2. KSR kepanjangan dari Korps Suka Rela. Mereka seperti PMI, yang menolong orang. Kalau di SMP atau SMA seperti PMR.

3. Mapala kepanjangan dari Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam. Mereka biasanya memanjat gunung dan tebing.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, typo, tidak menarik, dan masih sedkikit. Ide cerita ini muncul ketika saya dalam masa susah dalam hidup kuliah saya, dan saya mencoba untuk meluapkan ke dalam fic dalam hitungan 3 jam untuk mengetik. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima oleh saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silahkan _review_.

_Regrads_, VeNjo21.


End file.
